


Don't feed starving wolves

by Kurolf



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, PIV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self indulgence, Trans kuro, Underage Sex, kuro fucks a wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurolf/pseuds/Kurolf
Summary: Kuro gets fucked by a literal one armed wolf.Seriously do not read
Relationships: Kuro | The Divine Heir & Sekiro | Wolf, Kuro | The Divine Heir/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Don't feed starving wolves

**Author's Note:**

> yeah

_Don't feed starving wolves_.

That was something Genichiro told young Kuro once when a stray dog begged for any kind of mercy when they were passing through the Ashina's markets a year ago. Usually sayings like this never dwelled on Kuro's mind much considering he was 12 and didn't take much of what Genichiro says seriously. The older general was haughty and played himself off to be smarter than he really was. Though Kuro would always shrug off his words of wisdom to placate him. 

But this phrase came to his mind when he met a mangy canine one night passing through the estate. When he first took notice of it, he froze in instinctual fear, though the wolf seemed to ignore him in favor of sniffing out scraps in a garbage pile. Fear of there being a pack following behind flooded Kuro's thoughts as he scanned wildly for any signs of other life. It was then he noticed something particular about the stray, he only had three legs, his front left seemed to have been missing. Was he born that way? Or did he lose his leg in a trap? But that would imply someone would have had to help him heal. The backstory of the wolf before him made Kuro's mind and curiosity go wild. His disability and the fact he's scrounging for food would imply he was a loner, otherwise he'd be hunting bigger game. 

_Don't feed starving wolves._

But why?

Genichiro never elaborated. Would it be because the wolf would betray you? Or you'd attract more like ants? More musings consumed Kuro's thoughts that he almost forgot about the predator before him until he noticed bright yellow eyes staring back at him. 

He stiffened his body preparing to bolt, planning the safest and quickest place to retreat to. The wolf stared at him for a while, probably thinking up a backstory for him, Kuro thought. And without much excitement, the wolf returned to his scrounging, nosing his way through garbage for anything substantial. Kuro exhaled in relief not even realizing he was holding his breath. Now that the wolf revealed no interest in him, he couldn't help but to wonder what he thought. 

Oh well.. best to get out of here before finding out if he does have friends or not.

_______

"I saw a real wolf yesterday." Kuro spoke with such awe thinking about the experience as almost spiritual. Definitely trying to impress who would listen. 

"Nonsense. Wolves do not come near humans, there's no need. You saw a stray dog." Genichiro didn't bother to look at him and kept minding to his business. 

"No really! It was definitely a wolf. It wasn't...as big as I thought wolves would be, but the eyes and paws. Everything about it looked more muscular than a dog. It was digging through garbage." Kuro insisted.

"Don't you have studies you should be attending to, divine heir." Genichiro spoke with disinterest. 

The young lord huffed with his arms crossed. "I've done enough already. I wanted to see if I could help assist you with anything." He stood close, attempting to see what the general was writing. He placed his brush down with impatience.

"Divine heir,"

"Kuro. You can just call me Kuro, lord genichiro." He interrupted.

".....Divine Heir," he spoke with more venom in his voice. "You hold no use to me as of now. You'd do best if you stayed out of my business." He was finally turned to face him, looming over him even as he sat. 

Kuro didn't falter. Genichiro's attempts at intimidation didn't work on Kuro anymore unlike when he was younger. He was used to his impatient caretaker and always made a point of trying to crack that cold exterior to reveal a softer side of compassion he believed he had. But maybe annoying him wasn't going to work this time around. Kuro sighed in defeat.

"Fine.. I'll go find that wolf then.. maybe it could teach me something of value." He said specifically as an attempt to get on Genichiro's nerves as he turned heel to make his way out of the room.

"Perhaps you will get bit and learn not to pester those stronger than you." Genichiro turned his attention back to his work. Kuro rolled his eyes as he shut the shoji screen behind him.

________

There was some truth to what Kuro said, he did intend to find the wolf out of curiosity to qualm his boredom, but wasn't fully seeking it out. Ever since Genichiro became Kuro's guardian a few years prior, all he does is academics and read so he gets rather bored at times. He often pined for Genichiro's attention despite knowing it was often a fruitless endeavor. It was usually up to him when he would decide bonding moments with Kuro. 

Though, walks around the estate were enough to occupy time, especially when he could people watch and let his imagination run wild. He decided to settle by the gates that lead to the woods, the only place he could fathom how the wolf got in. 

After what felt like hours and a few sightings of foxes and rabbits, he gave up. No signs of a dangerous predator. Plus sunset was approaching. _Maybe if I stay out later, genichiro will think the something bad happened to me and come to my rescue,_ kuro mischievously thought chuckling to himself. He passed on the thought but saved it for later. 

After a quiet, awkward dinner back home, Kuro grabbed a few pork buns to take with him as he retired back to his room for the night. He was occupied with thoughts of one armed wolf and wondering what he's up to out there. As if his thoughts were heard, rustling was heard outside Kuro's window that froze him in his tracks. Cats or raccoons perhap? He quietly stepped over to the window to peak his head out to investigate. A familiar shillouette of dog. _The wolf_! Kuro thought, how'd it get all the way over here undetected? He leaned out of the window transfixed on the wild animal, fascinated seeing it again as it scrounged around.

"Hey..!" Kuro whispered attempting to grab its attention. The wolf jolted, ready to flee until it locked eyes with the boy in the window, radiating a warm light contrasting with the ever darkening atmosphere. Kuro's body language appeared friendly enough, with a hand out stretched holding something out. "It's okay! It's food! You can have it!" Kuro whispered, urging the wolf to at least come investigate what he's holding.

The cautious animal stared at him for a moment, ear turning to listen to his surroundings. He sniffed the air from a distance and started to salivate, giving a quick lick to his lips. And without much more convincing, the wolf hobbled over until he was just in reach enough to get a better sniff. Food. Food!! Meat! It quickly snagged the bun out of Kuro's hand and stepped back to practically swallow it whole. Licking its lips for every last morsel.

Kuro extended another hand out offering his last bun. "Here...you look like you could use it more than I do." The wolf was less reserved about taking seconds, eating it closer to the boy. _Don't feed starving wolves_. Genichiro's voice scolded him in the back of his mind. Kuro shrugged it off, all life deserved a chance at living, he thought. He smiled at the canine who seemed relieved to get by another night with food in his stomach. 

"I'll see about getting you more next time, but its not safe to hang around here. You should probably go. If guards see you they might kill you." He said so matter of fact as if the wolf understood. And in a way, the wolf looked at him like he did listen, and turned to hobble back to where he came from. "Take care, wolf!" He whispered louder. 

________

"I met the wolf again!" Kuro said with more cockiness in his voice this time around. "It was definitely a wolf. I got close to it."

"Mhmm." Genichiro acknowledged in disinterest as he read through scrolls.

"I gave it a pork bun, he was definitely without a pack."

"You did what? What have I told you about feeding starving wolves?" Genichiro barked, finally taking interest in what the young lord had to say.

"I thought it was an idiom. You know, just a saying-"

"I know what an idiom is, divine hier. Do not patronize me." He subtly hissed. "Do you wish to get your arm bit off? Wolves are not your companions." Genichiros enormous figure stood over Kuro, now focused on him entirely. It sent a slight shiver down his spine but hey, at least he was paying attention to his well being.

"Its missing an arm, I doubt it can manage anything. If it could hunt game, it wouldn't be digging through garbage. Let alone be timid of a child." Kuro's arms crossed. 

"Stay away from it. Focus on your work. Im growing tired of your games." He said with absolute. Eyes digging into Kuro's entire being. Despite all attempts at intimidation, kuro rolled his eyes, as usual. 

______

  
Now he was definitely seeking out the wolf. Either out of rebellion or out of his own compassion for the animal. It didn't matter really. He first investigated outside the window and then traced where the wolf took off the other night, putting himself in his position and imagining his journey. It didn't take him long till he realized a break in the wall,, a hidden entrance behind dense bamboo. Against all better judgment, he crawled behind the foliage to see where the opening led. The child part of his brain was absolutely thrilled to find a secret treasure like this, his imagination running wild. 

Coming out the other side and straightening his clothes, dusting off dirt and debris. Scanning the woods before him, it appeared untouched by man for a very long time. He walked around a bit, not finding much of interest, until a growl emerged from the brush. He snapped his head in the direction of the sound to make out the small familiar wolf, baring its teeth and raising its hackles as an act of intimidation. Kuro's blood ran cold and he froze in fear. _Shit. Shit shit shit._ _This was stupid._

After a moment, the wolf seemed to recognize who was before him, smelling a familiar scent. It was the radiant boy who gave him food! In turn of growling, he instead began to sniff intently, approaching cautiously. 

"..oh! Do you remember me?" Kuro calmed slightly with a disarming chuckle. Oh thank goodness. He reached into his yukata to retrieve food he brought and extended it out, palm open, to offer. The intent sniffing instantly went for his hand and licked up the food right away. Satisfied with the offerings, the wolf returned a gracious lick to the hand and nuzzle his snout to his fingers. Kuro was absolutely titilated by this. He grinned as he ran his hands along his coarse fur and rub his ears. The wolf began wagging his tail softly at the kind touches in approval. Heh. Dont feed starving wolves. Kuro chuckled to himself. What could go wrong?

After getting more comfortable with the boy, the canine stepped further to him to sniff him a bit more intimately. Paying extra attention to his yukata where he got the snacks, hoping he'd find more. He nuzzled his snout into the opening and gave a quick lick that grazed Kuro's bare stomach, quickly pushing the wolf back to deter him as a reaction. "Hey now! There's no more, forgive me, wolf." He chuckled, now kneeling to be eye level. The wolf began kissing his face with an eager tongue that broke him into a fit of laughter. And before he could register what was happening, he felt the Wolf's snout stray to other parts of his body to vigorously sniff with enthusiasm. 

"Hey, What do you think you're doing?" Kuro laughed as he rubbed the wolf's shoulders, feeling his fur. Wolf huffed, snout digging around the boy's yukata as if not giving up the hunt. Eventually, a cold nose brushed against the bare skin of his thigh, sending a jolt of surprise to kuro as he continued to laugh innocently. A tongue snuck out, tasting the flesh of his inner thigh, a bit too close to his groin. Still, he was sensitive and felt a rush of excitement go through his body that quickly reminded him of an extremely embarrassing feeling he was still discovering. A lapping tongue of an excited dog proved to be too much that he quickly shoved Wolf back and scrambled to his feet. 

Breathing fast feeling dread in his stomach, he knew it was wrong. He felt so....wrong..because he enjoyed the feeling. it was a mistake, an animal doesn't know what its doing, so why is he embarrassed? Because he enjoyed it? Kuro bit his lip holding his yukata shut looking at unbothered canine before him. "I uh... i should go. Forgive me, Wolf! I will....see you later, okay? Be careful." Kuro stammered trying to clear his thought from impurities and regain composure. 

He left quickly. Wolf puzzled for a moment before carrying on with his day.

______

Kuro didn't update Genichiro today on the wolf. In fact, he didn't talk at all about the wolf since his embarrassing encounter. He was afraid if he said anything at all that Genichiro would sense it and he was not at all prepared to share his budding sexuality with someone like him. All conversations and interruptions abruptly ceased with Genichiro, instead, his mind was too preoccupied with what happened. 

_Its fine, its just a reaction._ Kuro tried reasoning with himself. Flicking the edge of the page to a book he was supposed to be focused on. _But why did it feel so good, and why can't I stop thinking about it._ The words on the pages didn't process. _Everytime I think about it and the feeling, i get ...that excited weird feeling again_. He squeezed his legs together as a futile attempt to cut off the feeling. _Why can't I stop thinking about it! Augh!_

Kuro slammed his book shut and let out and audible groan in frustration. Its just a dog! And you're going through adult changes! It's normal! And yet his mind started to drift off into fantasy. Of that eager excited tongue lapping vigorously between his legs. The spark of arousal hitting him, making his legs tense up. He continued to think about the wolf ontop of him, preventing him from escaping, as his legs are forced apart by a hungry snout.

It wasn't long before fingers found their way between soft skin and wet lips. Spreading his legs in defeat, he started running his fingers along what ever felt good, still discovering himself in the process. Rubbing against the sensitive nub of his clit, he hitched his voice in a gasp at the pleasure. Putting his focus on rubbing there as he closed his eyes imagining it as the wolf's hungry tongue, escalating his arousal. Panting heavy, little whines escaping him in desperation, his heart felt like it was going to burst. As quickly as it started, he reached his first orgasm, causing him to lurch forward, squeezing his legs together, and moaning as his pussy tightened. He stayed in that position for a good moment as his body slowly came down, breathing heavy in complete disbelief at what what happened.

_What was that?! That felt...amazing_. Kuro remained stunned, fingers still pressed against his wet, throbbing pussy.

He felt his whole face burn up. Barely registering what happened, he looked around the room making sure no one else witnessed that. When the coast was clear, he relaxed his body and tried assessing the situation. First off, this is a mess he needed to figure out how to fix right away. Secondly, all he could think about now was how badly he wanted that to happen in real life.

__________

Degenerative thoughts grew louder in Kuro's mind. He felt the sparks of arousal randomly through out his day to day life every time he reminisced on his fantasies. And now that he knew how to satiate the strange feelings his body started producing, it consumed to the point doing his every day tasks proved difficult. And it embarrassed the hell out of him. He would try swearing off doing it ever again, he was more dignified than that. He was the divine hier to the dragon's heritage.

And yet he would find himself in bed, fingers between his legs, whining softly in pleasure, addicted to sensation. He read books about sex before so this all wasn't completely foreign to him at least. But he was too young to be thinking about this kind of stuff. Even if he was, why is he so fucking horny? He moaned in frustration as he fingered his aching pussy. 

And that damned wolf fantasy bothered him. He kept trying to justify it as an innocent fantasy, thats all, its not as if he was actually committing a depraved act such as that.

Finally finishing himself off, he lied there staring off with a post-come daze, hand still between legs. While he was busy scolding himself internally for giving into his weakness, he finally noticed a soft whine coming from outside his window. Hesitating and feeling his heart drop, he immediately feared someone was listening in on him, until he registered the whines sounded that of a dog.

Creaking open his window slightly to sneak a peak outside, he saw his wolf companion sitting expectantly waiting for him. Opening the window further in relief, Kuro furrowed his brows in concern while the wolf started to wag his tail. "Wolf! What are you doing here? I don't have any food, I'm sorry." He whispered as if the animal would understand. And before anything else could be said, the wolf leaped through the window with ease, as if he was invited in. "Wolf!" Kuro's voice cracked. "Y-y-you can't be in here! You have to get out!!" He struggled keeping his voice down all while attempting to correl the canine back to the window who paid no mind to his efforts and proceeded to investigate the room. "Woooolf.. pleeeeasssee..." Kuro pleaded.

Lifting his head, the wolf finally looked at Kuro with interest. Such a stoic face with piercing yellow eyes, a scar over his left eye while the other was marked with what looked like white ash. The details that kuro never really paid attention to til now. "..w..wolf.." Kuro said sternly. "You have to go." He pointed to the window keeping eye contact. 

He got no reaction from him. Instead the wolf seemed more interested in something else. His snout making its way back to Kuro's body taking in his scent with vigor. "W..wolf! No no!" Kuro's hands pushed him back but to no avail. The wolf was strong despite its size and disability. His curious snout digging into his clothes remembering he stored snacks in there. Losing his balance, Kuro fell to the ground, giving the wolf more advantage over him in his pathetic state. A warm wet tongue began licking at his skin, tickling his stomach. Still attempting to shove the wolf off with weak hands, he eventually gave up. "If I let you investigate for food, will you get off me?" As if it was up for negotiation.

Then a dark, twisted thought hit Kuro like lightning. _Untie your clothes_. N..no.. he couldn't. But what was the harm? So what if you got sexual gratification from something this animal was doing anyway, might as well enjoy it. Not like the animal cares. His heart beat in his chest so loud he was convinced others would hear him. But only the sounds of a wet tongue could be heard. 

_It was late at night.. everyone must have retired to bed already._ He swallowed the knot in his throat. Trembling hands guided themselves to the band around his waist, and against all better judgment, his yukata gave way falling to his sides to reveal his small, delicate frame. The wolf, given more access, began to lick the larger surface area of his body, sending shivers up Kuro's body. He shut his eyes tight and froze letting the wolf do what it wanted, feeling his heart in his throat. This was depraved. 

Periodically stopping to sniff intently at spots, the snout made its way to the exact spot Kuro was dreadingly hoping for. Spreading his legs ever so slightly to encourage the Wolf's curiousity, his still wet pussy began to ache again in anticipation. He just got off and now he's this horny again? This is truly suffering. And before Kuro could change his mind, a hungry tongue pushed itself against his lips, causing him to let out a small yelp in surprise, slapping a hand over his mouth. Wolf paid no mind, he was focused.

With seemingly more interest, the wolf lapped away trying to taste every part of his slit. Cleaning up the mess that coated in inner thighs appearing to enjoy the taste. The young lord started to moan behind the hand clasped to his mouth, spreading his legs further. The wet tongue rubbing against his sensitive nub sending waves of pleasure through his body forcing him to writhe, arching his back and rolling his hips. The desperate whines behind each labored breath, this felt even more amazing than he fantasized! His pussy ached horribly, heat radiating and slick wetness coating his legs. He never wanted to come so bad before.

And then the licking stopped. Kuro abruptly pulled back to reality looking down at the wolf between his shaky legs. "W..wolf..?" He watched as the canine licked its lips seemingly satisfied and now disinterested. Kuro groaned in frustration dropping his head back to the floor. God...dammit. He was so close too. Sighing in defeat, he went to finish himself off when the wolf climbed over him, towering above him. "....wolf..?" 

The canine stared down at him, expecting something, but he wasn't sure what. "...uh... i..I'll help you in a minute.. i just.. have to take care of something." He stammered, but the wolf did not budge. Then he noticed something at the corner of his eye causing him to look down. What? Blood? Kuro thought for a second, seeing red between them,, reaching up to Wolf's stomach to investigate and quickly realizing that it was Definitely Not Blood. Jerking his away after grazing the canine's member, he stared, fixated on the mechanics of how dog genitalia even worked. It...was inside?? It merely peaked out of the sheath, unbeknownst to the boy how much he was really hiding away. 

"...are you aroused too..?" He looked back up at the wolf who still stood stoicly over him, waiting. "...could you smell it on me..?" He pondered out loud. He knew dogs can smell things people could not, maybe he could smell the hormones at work. The wolf began softly wagging its tail ever so slightly. 

His heart did not cease its excitement, his arousal still begging for stimulation. Reaching his hand up to feel the hard sheath, running his fingers along the flesh feeling its shape to get a better idea of the canine's genitalia. He swallowed again with tightness in his throat. As he stroked the sheath, the wolf bucked his hips into kuro's hand, trying to encourage more. Delicate little fingers started to touch the sensitive tip of his cock, causing it to expose itself more in approval. Wolf letting out a huff putting his ears back, but it was not enough to satisfy the beast. 

He nudged his snout against Kuros side, attempting to get him to move. Confused, Kuro sat up. Wolf hobbled around Kuro to reposition himself and then pressed his chest to the boys back pushing him forward. The young lord still confused at what Wolf was trying to do, he didn't give much resistance, causing him to lurch forward holding himself up by his forearms. "Wolf??" Kuro looked behind him as the wolf mounted himself over the crouched boy, trying to position itself properly. His one arm hooking into the boys hip to lock him in place as he haphazardly tried to hump.

Immediately realizing what was happening, Kuro's face turned bright red looking in shock. "N, no, no! Wolf this is too far..!" He whispered in protest however didn't try to resist physically. This is wrong, this is so wrong. But why am I letting it happen? The wolf humped, trying to find an opening for his cock to enter, ignoring the boys protests. 

Kuro's pussy ached. Throbbing in desperation to be filled, excited at animalistic humping as if it knew what was coming. Dripping wetness down his thigh, kuro panted softly. What was he doing? He had to stop this. And yet he could feel his tiny body begging to be used. 

Then pressure hit his slit, the Wolf's cock found its hole and he eagerly began thrusting his hips against the boy. Kuro gasped trying to keep himself steady as the dog tried to ram its cock into him. His member felt so large that the pressure was almost painful as he tried to bury it deep within him. "Ohh,, god... wolf," the young lord whined. Wolf did not let up. Primal instinct to breed encouraged his romp, quickly slipping his cock in and out of Kuro's tight soaking wet pussy. The wet sounds of sex filled Kuro's ears as his heart raced. It felt so fucking good to be fucked like this. He moaned out a depraved whine in desperation as the wolf used his body as a cock sleeve. It wasn't long before Kuro hit climax, feeling his pussy tighten around the canine's cock and his body writhe in pleasure for what felt like forever. After more sloppy thrusts, wolf reach his own climax moments later, his knot engorged but was too big to fit inside the young lord. His cock was shoved as deep inside Kuro as it could manage. Spilling hot seed, filling him quickly as it started to drip down his thighs. Panting in satisfaction, the wolf was pleased with himself, his cock slipping out exposed as Kuro's used hole dripped with both their fluids. 

The young lord slowly dropped his body down to the floor absolutely exhausted from the short interaction. God, he wanted to do it again.

Trying to catch his breath and come to a clear mind, his attention was eventually caught by a low growl. Looking back, he saw wolf looking towards the door with teeth bared. Darting his eyes immediately in that direction, he felt his heart drop.

Genichiro stood in the doorway, looking down at Kuro's hot mess with disgust in his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> it be like that sometimes


End file.
